


The Best of Both Worlds

by SesshomaruFreak, TheFoxPack, Timewaster123456789



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comrades, Gen, M/M, Rin/Yachiru Freindship, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxPack/pseuds/TheFoxPack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: When Aizen and his cohorts escape down a mysterious well into an unknown world eight of Soul Societies best warriors follow. There they join forces with a half-demon, his friends and his brother to defeat the enemy, who is now aligned with a being more powerful than they'd ever dreamed.





	The Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanymedeLullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby/gifts).



> This is for the anniversary of when Inuyasha was released in Japan. As usual, nobody owns anything. This may be continued in the future. Enjoy!

"We've almost got them! C'mon!" The bald 3rd Seat yelled as he lunged forward with his weapon extended. At his side, his partner engaged his flash-step with four scythe-shaped blades in his hand.

Flanking them to the left, Ichigo ran in his bankai form as Rukia sent a wave of snow and ice at their quarry. To the right, Renji called out his zanpakuto while Byakuya flash-stepped ahead of them, directing thousands of tiny insidious blades towards the men they chased.

X~X~X

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen fled for their very lives, they all knew that if this group caught and defeated them, there would be no arrest, no trial. They would die. Tousen was trying to control his fear and failing miserably, Gin could practically feel it roll off him as his reiatsu lashed wildly. He almost laughed despite their dire circumstances. What, ya didn't think justice would come for you? If he didn't get a grip, Gin would kill him before that reiatsu became a liability. That was assuming that hiding became an option, of course.

X~X~X

Renji noticed that the pursuit had taken them into a more rural area of the Seireitei, a place similar to a protected park. He sent Zabimaru after Tousen, who was falling a bit behind. The blade sliced into the ground as the blind man managed to shunpo out of the way.

The trees were thicker here, obscuring the enemies they chased. Moments later, the party burst into a clearing filled with an odd energy. Looking around, there was no sign of Aizen or his cohorts. The group spread out around the grassy area, trying to sense which way they'd gone.

Renji was the first to approach the dilapidated well in the center of the clearing. The unusual aura was thicker there, and as he reached it, he sensed the reiatsu of their prey, which was suspiciously absent in the woods around them.

"I guess they went down there," Renji said, eager to give chase. He looked at his captain waiting for some sort of signal. Ikkaku flashed past him, and leaped in, followed closely by Yumi. Ah screw it, he thought diving in with Rukia a half-step behind him. Byakuya closed his eyes, looking for patience as his sword reformed. Impulsive idiots, had they no self-control? They could have checked with the Twelfth or at least done some basic recon. He stepped into the well after them. Idiots.

Yumi was blinded by a sudden rush of light, after the darkness of the seemingly bottomless passage. He rose to his feet his with Ruri'iro Kujaku out in front of him. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was standing in the middle of a gorgeous flowered field, about fifty feet to the left stood his monstrous captain.

"Taichou!" Ikkaku cried in shock a second before him.

"Taioooof..." Yumi said as a hundred and forty odd pounds of Ichigo slammed him from behind and he was thrown face first into the dirt. "Get off," he snarled, spitting dirt.

"Sorry. You should've moved," Ichigo said unconcerned, though he promptly got out of the way for Rukia. Yumi got to his feet and obsessively brushed off the dirt.

"Taichou what're you doing...here?" Ikkaku asked.

"We were following a reiatsu. It was powerful, looked like a good fight then Yachiru lost it."

"I lost it? I was just along for the ride," Yachiru replied.

"You said you had a lock!" the captain roared back. Ikkaku and Yumi both gave long-suffering sighs and turned to the rest of the group.

Renji looked around, ignoring his arguing comrades. He was puzzled by how the well seemed to have spat them somewhere completely different.

As Yumi and Ikkaku finished talking with their captain, Byakuya spoke up. "We need recon, first of all. The energy is very strange here. Those ...men could be anywhere."

Renji nodded, his eyes scanning the thick forest around them. Just then, a faint sound reached his ears, and he held up his hand for silence. In the quiet, the sound resolved into voices.

X~X~X

Aizen felt as though they had gotten a fair distance away. Frankly, he didn't know where they were exactly but 'away' was a good enough description for now. However, it seemed that he couldn't sense reiatsu. Maybe something about the tunnel they'd fallen through, some sort of side effect? He wondered if Gin and Tousen were having the same problem but wasn't about to ask. He led the way into some low rocky foothills for no reason, other than that it was the direction he'd chosen and he needed to appear to have a plan. He felt blind and it made him twitchy and irritable. So when he turned a corner and came upon a figure in a flowing robe, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Out of the way insect!" he called, angry and happy for something to take it out on. The figure-he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman- remained seated apparently eating lunch with a frog and a girl.

"This Sesshomaru knows not who you are. However this Sesshomaru is merciful, leave now and you will be spared," the male voice intoned completely calm. Aizen stared, enraged surely he could feel his reiatsu and knew to grovel...actually maybe he couldn't sense reiatsu either.

"Are you simple minded or just suicidal?" Aizen asked drawing his sword. Sesshomaru-whoever the hell that was- rose with the easy grace of a warrior.

"You are clearly both. Bow down mortal if you value your life," he replied quietly. Aizen's anger flared. Sesshomaru hadn't even drawn the sword he carried; he also noted that one sleeve of his robe hung empty. He was almost offended that this one-armed simpleton thought to fight him.

"You wish to die then?" Aizen asked haughtily. His opponent smiled, a thin cold smile and for some undefinable reason the confidence drained from Aizen, his blood ran cold.

Aizen slashed at the unarmed man. He dodged as a vicious dripping claw raked his shoulder, biting back a scream as pain lanced down his arm. Whatever this thing was it was fast and it definitely wasn't human. He called up his bankai with a smile, no more playing around, he was going to kill whatever this was and with extreme prejudice for daring to draw his blood.

Sesshomaru had had quite enough of this annoying creature. He heard when his opponent said something about 'bankai' and 'shatter'. Hmmm, usually when people spoke to their swords it indicated the use of a new power. Watching suspiciously, he saw the creature's malicious smile turn into a frown. "Why isn't it working on you? Anyone who sees it is supposed to fall to my illusions!"

Sesshomaru smirked coldly. The fool had just revealed his power. "Close your eyes, Rin, and do not open them until I say."

"Yes, my lord!"

He advanced on the intruder, still unsure of what exactly he was. He looked like a human, but his aura was closer to a spirit's. Suddenly, a blade flew at him, long and sinister. He easily sidestepped with his demonic speed, narrowed eyes moving to the source of the blade. The silver-haired one seemed surprised that his extended sword hadn't hit home.

Sesshomaru squared his shoulders, drew himself to his full height, and loosed a fierce growl of warning as he let his demonic energy flow freely. Raising his hand, he allowed more of his poison to fill his claws. Honestly, the brown-haired human was lucky he'd only used a little earlier. Really, he was getting both bored and irritated with this whole situation.

Aizen had two immediate thoughts, the first surprise that Gin had intervened, he would have put money on his fox doing something treacherous, and second that he didn't like that growl one bit. What was this thing and why was it so fast? Cunning, too. It had been a long time since he'd managed to underestimate an opponent and he didn't intend to make the same mistake twice.

Covering his uncertainty with a smile, he sidestepped to keep both his enemy and his 'companions' in view. It would be just like Gin to think he could be lulled into letting his guard down. The boy had a taste for the long game. He should, given who'd taught him. He took another step and his leg buckled. He fell to one knee with a groan and for the first time since he'd come to this forsaken place, felt the beginnings of true fear well up.

Sesshomaru watched impassively as the brunette man fell. The small amount of poison was taking effect. Perhaps he should just end this. He stepped forward, only for the dark-skinned man to appear in his way. Interesting speed for humans, he noted. Once again, he wondered exactly what these beings were.

Eyeing the man in his way, he realized his eyes were closed but his movements sure. This one was blind, yet skilled. A slippery opponent; it would do to be wary.

"You would kill a perfect stranger. Just another pretend 'noble' abusing their power. I will show you justice," the man drew his sword.

Sesshomaru effortlessly blocked the blind one's strikes, his own eyes narrowed. These people were starting to piss him off; they were skilled and surprisingly fast, though not a match for his own speed.

But their defiance irked him. Besides his half-breed, half-brother, very few beings dared to defy him these days.

Then, the blind one feinted to one side, headed for where Rin stood with her eyes closed.

He dove into the man knocking him back, the sword bit shallowly into his left flank as punched the blind man in the face extending his fingers and claws to dig into the skin, the man screamed as he closed his hand again and tore the flesh away. He turned back to his other opponents and saw the dominant one smirking, his sword at Rin's throat. Rage rose in him.

"Release her," he said quietly, raising his gore encrusted hand.

"I simply want you to listen to a proposal," the man said. Sesshomaru reached for his sword but the man pressed his closer to Rin's throat and he froze. The red-eyed one walked up cautiously and took his Tokijin and Tensaiga. No problem he could kill easily without it and he would kill these worthless humans.

Sesshomaru watched, waiting for an opening or the man to speak whichever came first.

"You may call me Lord Aizen and you are?" Aizen asked cordially. He remained silent, the sword twitched and Aizen's smile faded. Sesshomaru had his measure, he would have no qualms about killing Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he replied. He would have to devise a special sort of torture for this one.

X~X~X

"I'm telling you, I sensed some really odd energy from the direction of the sacred well!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I said ok, Kagome. I caught some new scents from that area, and we are going to check it out." His pointed ears swiveled around as he listened for any out-of-place sounds.

Behind them, the monk and demon slayer were betting on how long it'd be before Kagome said 'Sit!' Shippo and Kilala followed them, shaking their heads.

Moments later, they reached the clearing that held the well.

Inuyasha perked his ears snarling. There was a band of warriors standing around the well, all carrying swords, they appeared to be in some sort of an argument. Inuyasha began to draw his sword just in case.

"Sit," Kagome hissed. "There's seven of them to five of us." Inuyasha caught the inflection and nodded sullenly as he picked himself up. Shippo didn't really count.

One of the group broke away and approached Inuyasha's little band. Inuyasha took one look at the dark-haired swordsman and instantly hated him, though he couldn't put his finger on why, Kagome, however, approached cautiously.

"We are travelers here. Have you happened to have seen three men dressed as we are pass this way?" the man asked.

"No, we haven't seen anyone...um?" Kagome said. The swordsman's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and these are..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," an orange—of all things—haired teenager introduced himself.

"My you're beautiful! Oh, I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika, " and so on as they all introduced themselves, including a girl she hadn't seen before, that reminded her a lot of little Rin.

Introductions completed, the two groups now stood a bit awkwardly. Miroku spoke up, gesturing with his staff. "As Kagome said, we have not seen the three you seek. But I can't deny the odd aura around here."

Suddenly, Inuyasha straightened up, ears twitching before lying back aggressively. "Sesshomaru? Someone is fighting my brother. Maybe it's those guys you're looking for."

The group set off into the forest,

"How do you know where they are?" Ichigo asked as he followed Inuyasha.

"My brother has a rather obvious scent," Inuyasha replied in a tone that said 'fucking moron'. Scent? Ichigo wondered, what the hell was this place?

The others were having a similar reaction as Ichigo. The hell kinda place was this?

They walked along, following faded energy traces and the strange boy with the ears. Ikkaku asked, "So, what exactly are you, Inuyasha? You don't look like a human."

Baleful golden eyes turned to him. "I'm a half-demon. Half silver dog-demon, actually. Got a problem with that?"

Ikkaku grinned. "Nah, man. That's kinda cool."

Inuyasha huffed. "Yeah, well...listen, my brother - actually, my half-brother - is a full-fledged demon. He's dangerous, ok? Don't just go runnin' in and assume you can take him because of the way he looks."

Near the front of the group at his captain's side, Renji cocked his head. "What does that mean? What does he look like?"

Inuyasha sighed. "First off, he's missing his left arm. Also, he looks...well, at first glance, he kinda looks like a female. Don't let that fool you, though. Bastard's fast, powerful, and vicious. And he has a little girl with him. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Her."

At the back of the group, Kenpachi laughed out loud, sending Shippo running. "Ha, this guy sounds like a challenge! And don't mess with his little girl - I get that."

As Inuyasha led the way into the mountain pass, he pulled up short at the sight of his brother sitting on the rock calmly talking to another swordsman, with tea brewing over a small campfire. It took a second before he registered that both Tensaiga and Tokijin were missing from his brother's waist. First off who the hell did his brother deign to chat with? Second where the fuck were his swords? Something was definitely wrong here.

"What?" asked Byakuya.

At the same time, Ichigo said: "Why are we stopping?"

"Something's wrong," Inuyasha replied.

"Very," agreed Sango

At his side, Ichigo tensed. Inuyasha asked, "Those the guys you were looking for?"

A nod answered him, just as Sesshomaru rose to his feet, golden eyes sweeping over the group and lingering on the newest additions.

As if sensing a challenge, Kenpachi stepped forward with a maniacal grin. Suddenly, Kagome piped up. "Guys, do any of you see Rin?"

"Rin?" Ichigo asked.

"The little girl. Sesshomaru never lets her far out of his sight," Kagome explained.

"Fuck," Inuyasha hissed as things clicked into place.

"Where's Gin?" asked Rukia, a note of fear in her voice at the hated snake.

"Don' know but I don' like it," Renji replied, noticing that Byakuya had disappeared.

X~X~X

Sesshomaru looked up to see his little brother's pack, with several other people dressed like his current opponents. The area was quiet, despite the blind one on the ground, thrashing around in his death throes; his acid had already burned away the man's throat.

He heard Aizen say quietly, "Those are the ones that I told you about."

"Shall we take care of these pests, dog?" Aizen asked. Sesshomaru looked at him, with eyes of ice and it sent a chill through him but he had this 'lord' right where he wanted him and saw the acknowledgment as the demon rose and advanced on the shinigami. Aizen drew Kyouka and followed at a distance. His old friend Ichigo and the brute from the Eleventh were his only concerns. The dog could take care of the rest, he seemed unconcerned even unarmed.

X~X~X

Byakuya roamed the top of the ledge cautiously and saw in the pass twenty feet below, hidden by an outcropping, Gin with two swords laying at his feet and Shinsou held to the neck of a girl who couldn't be older than Yachiru looked. A frog creature was crouched in front of him, watching the tableau. The fact that it didn't seem strange just highlighted how surreal this world was.

He placed a hand over the frog's mouth, it jumped and squirmed, frantic to escape.

"You want to save her?" he whispered. The frog calmed and nodded in his grip. "Distract him," he ordered. The frog nodded again and he let go. To Byakuya's shock, the frog launched itself down the cliff towards Gin without regard for its own life. A fireball shot from his staff, Gin dodged and lashed out instinctively with his sword. It rang as it hit the kido barrier Byakuya had thrown over the frog. Gin looked up and threw himself out of the way, forgetting the girl, just as a six-rod light prison crashed into on the spot where he'd been. Once a coward... Byakuya thought, disgusted. The girl bolted into the frog's arms, sobbing as he led her away.

X~X~X

Jaken clutched the Staff of Skulls tightly as he led Rin to some cover. He'd been caught off-guard once; it would not happen again. Lord Sesshomaru would be furious if he failed to keep Rin safe.

He gave an urgent whistle, relieved when Ah-Un appeared and flew right for them. No sooner had the two-headed dragon landed then Jaken urged Rin onto its back. He followed and directed their mount into the sky. Once they were a suitable height, he called to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru! I've got her, m'lord!"

Everyone present saw the split-second change the fierce demon underwent. With a snarl, he lashed out towards Aizen, sweeping his arm out as a glowing whip of his poison flowed from his claws. He hissed out, "You will regret trying to control this Sesshomaru!"

X~X~X

Gin's sword extended, but Byakuya dodged out of the way. This was not a match-up Gin was keen on especially if anyone else decided to join in. and Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumi were closing in fast with a few people he didn't recognize, at their side. Time for a tactical retreat. He flash stepped away, dodging more kido and was shocked to find Aizen being shredded by Sesshomaru's claws as fast as the hogyoku could regenerate him. He was getting in a few slashes with Kyouka but it wasn't changing the tide of the battle. Something inside him twisted at the sight.

His sword extended to spear the right side of the demon's chest and he fell back. Aizen somehow flashed out towards Gin. Gin would be lucky to escape pursuit alone there was no way he could do it with Aizen and no way the wounded man was outrunning anyone on his own power. Fuck. Gin turned to face their pursuers. Maybe the Hogyoku and Kyouka's illusions would be enough to sway the battle in their favor.

The area had quickly dissolved into chaos. Gin and Aizen were being backed up against a cliff face. All the Shinigami were fanned out in a circle, except for the spot Sesshomaru occupied. Inuyasha and his crew were behind them, watching.

Just then, a thick miasma began filling the clearing. Inuyasha shouted, "Scatter!" totally missing the look from Byakuya as they all leaped or flew clear of the area.

"My, my. Isn't this an interesting group? Hello, strangers. However, did you get involved with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs and shouted, "None of your fuckin' business, Naraku!"

Renji stared at the man that had appeared. He had long dark hair and wore a white baboon pelt. Thinking of Zabi, he shuddered, sensing an answering growl from his zanpakuto. The aura from this being was pure malicious evil.

"Well I think I'll be taking these," Naraku said calmly. "I could kill you, but the dumb one may bleed out first and I'm quite intrigued by these strangers."

With that said" a glowing wall like a bakudo barrier appeared and he turned his back, grasping a panting Gin and a barely conscious but rapidly healing Aizen by their uniforms. Kenpachi roared his fury at the insult while Rukia and Byakuya tried to break the barrier with kido.

Naraku floated up into the air, to the Shinigamis' surprise but Inuyasha just yelled vile curses while his companions looked relieved and his brother watched with perfect equanimity before turning and striding deeper into the pass opposite the direction their new enemy had taken.

X~X~X

Sesshomaru walked up the sloping pass to where it opened on a rocky plateau and with an exhalation that, in a lesser being might have been called relief, approached Ah-un and clubbed Jaken on the head. He fell cowering, expecting more blows, but Sesshomaru ignored him and picked up Rin to check her for injuries. His heart slowed when he found none, she clung to him and for once he didn't admonish her.

"She okay?" a deep, rough voice called. Rin immediately let go and Sesshomaru turned to see the Inuyasha's crew approaching. A true beast of a man at the front of the group, half again his own height and covered in scars appeared to the one who'd spoken. Despite his fearsome appearance, he sounded genuinely concerned and Sesshomaru instinctively knew that he wasn't like the humans that had abused Rin. He nodded assent.

"I'm fine," Rin chirped as Kagome and Sango rushed to fuss over her.

Knowing they meant no harm, he released Rin to be fussed over and saw Inuyasha approaching. "Hey, Sesshomaru? What did they want?"

He gestured towards the strangers in their odd robes. "The one calling himself Aizen wanted me to kill them. He seemed quite determined that they needed to be defeated. It's why they'd taken Rin hostage, to make me agree."

Sesshomaru looked at the black-haired one. He seemed to carry an aura of nobility, dark silver eyes that met his own without flinching. He asked quietly, "You are the one that freed her of the fox-like one?" He got a nod and inclined his own head. "In that case, you have my gratitude."

The noble stepped forward and held his swords out. "I found these. I assume they're yours?"

He nodded, surprised that Tokijin's demonic energy didn't seem to affect the smaller man. He took the swords, trying to ignore Inuyasha watching his humiliation and murmured, "You are intriguing. What is your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

A noble name, indeed. Sesshomaru nodded, assessing the rest of the strangers.

The two with oddly colored hair had Inuyasha's frantic, barely contained energy and looked annoying. There was a bald-one and one with flowers in his hair standing next to each other, they smelled like mates and had wary positions, ready to draw. A young dark-haired girl stood in the back, watching quietly, studying, he might have taken her for a priestess if not for the sword. Then there was the warrior who'd asked about Rin, it might be worth testing his skill on that one. He picked up another scent in the mix and saw a small pink-haired girl dive into the fuss over Rin.

He turned his gaze back to the noble, "You're their leader?"

"Fuck no!" four voices barked at once. The noble's expression didn't change though his jaw tightened slightly.

"This is not an official mission. They chose to come to defeat Aizen," he explained.

"Why don't we sit down and you guys can catch us up?" Miroku offered reasonably. Kagome and Sango were already starting to set up camp.

"Ikkaku!" "Renji," the pair looked look at their respective captains.

"On it," Ikkaku said.

"Yes, taichou," Renji replied. Ikkaku was already up on the cliff walking along the ridge where the pass descended and Renji scaled the slope on the far side of the plateau to keep watch from the high ground. No actual instructions were necessary.

X~X~X

Yachiru studied the girl before her carefully, she reminded her of Jiggles a little. She seemed very nervous.

"What's wrong," Yachiru asked.

"It's nothing," she replied, "who are you?"

Yachiru grinned happily. "I'm Yachiru! What's your name?

"Rin."

Yachiru saw Shippo and promptly tugged on his tail. "Hey!" the little fox cried out, scampering away to hop on Kagome's shoulder and pet his tail. "You can't just go yanking on people!"

Across the clearing, Kenpachi's head came up, but he saw that it was simply another child that was yelling at Yachiru. Though what species of child, he was damned if he knew. He turned his attention back to the informal council of war that they'd made.

Everyone sat in a surprisingly tight circle. The inhabitants of this world listened closely as Byakuya explained the depravity of Aizen and Gin. Even the dog demon with long hair and facial markings was paying attention.

"Wanna spar?" Yachiru chirped after hearing Rin explain her situation.

"I uh...I don't really know..." she trailed off.

"You won't hurt me," Yachiru promised happily.

Rin paled, "I don't know how to...spar"

Yachiru cocked her head, "You know how to fight though?" Rin shook her head. Yachiru's eyes widened, " What? How do you help then?"

X~X~X

Sesshomaru found sitting near his little brother a bit distasteful, but he wanted information about those interlopers that had dared to challenge him. These strangers said they were Shinigami - Death Gods —interesting —and that Aizen had betrayed them.

He also learned that they had military designations; captains and lieutenants. Hmmm.

As Byakuya finished talking, Ichigo spoke up. "What was that thing that took Aizen and Gin away?"

Inuyasha snarled viciously. "That was Naraku. He's pure evil, and his body's made up of a bunch of different demons. He's the worst our world has to offer, and it can't be good that he's got your bad guys now."

Just then, Kohaku finally returned from his hunt, hauling a boar and several rabbits. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked, stopping short when he saw all the new people.

Sango rose to her feet. "Hi, Kohaku." The boy smiled. "Hello, sister."

"What's going on?" Kohaku asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him, focusing instead on the noble captain. "If Aizen is as bad as you say then we must prepare for war," he said.

"Surely an alliance would be in order," Sango said, pretending not to notice Inuyasha's blatant suspicion of the newcomers.

Byakuya nodded, "If you would be amenable."

"I don't know, I think yer brother there'd make a fun opponent," Kenpachi said half-joking.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the man with the spiked hair. "Is that so?" he asked calmly, rising to his feet.

Kenpachi rose as well, wearing his maniacal grin. "Yeah. You're as pretty as the princess but I sense a lotta power in you and that sword of yours."

Before he could react, Byakuya snapped, "Really, Zaraki? Must you? Remember that Aizen is the enemy. You can't go provoking a possible ally!"

Kenpachi only grinned. "Sure I can!" He let his smile fade, " Fine, then. After we finally kill that bastard, I'm coming for you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws. 'No need. When this is over, l will come for you.'

Byakuya closed his eyes. Why? Why were these the people he got stuck with? They were going to cause more problems than they solved.

"He's mine to kill!" Inuyasha barked, on his feet. Byakuya opened his eyes wonderful, another hot-blooded moron.

"Never said anything about killin'. Maim a little maybe," Kenpachi laughed.

"Oh well...ok," Inuyasha replied settling down with a smirk but, there was worry in his eyes.

Sesshomaru saw the worry in his brother's eyes, and it gave him pause. Was Inuyasha actually concerned about the barbarian hurting him? Hmm, he must be imagining things.

He was slightly amused by the noble one; it was clear he didn't approve of some of his comrades. The steel eyes closed and reopened, hand twitching on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru silently approved of the mated pair. They didn't let their relationship interfere with duty. Even now, the bald one was on lookout while his feathered partner sat here and absorbed the information doled out.

He also found himself curious of the red-haired one. He'd seen the markings and they interested him. He'd never seen another being besides his parents that bore markings. Well, Inuyasha in his demon form, but still. Not being a demon, perhaps the markings on the red-haired one stood for something, like battles won or perhaps it was a mating thing.

At that moment, he caught sight of Rin running towards him, tears in her eyes. "Lo-Lord Sesshomaru? How do I he-help you?"

He inclined his head, not wanting his girl to cry. "What do you mean?"

Rin pointed back at the pink-haired girl. "She asked if I knew how to fight, and when I said no, she asked how I help and I realized I don't know how I help!"

He turned to face her fully, ignoring everyone else. "Rin, you are quite helpful. You take care of Ah-Un, and help keep Jaken in line. If I tell you to do something, you do it. And remember that time you went off on your own to find the flowers to heal Jaken? Do not doubt your place with us, Rin."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kenpachi roared launching himself at the demon.

His sword met Byakuya's.

"Taichou," he said calmly.

"Outta the way so I can kill this Muthafucker!" he snarled and shoved Byakuya back a bit. Byakuya sidestepped to meet his lunge again.

"Taichou! Sit down," he replied trying to appeal to the barbarian's albeit, tenuous sense of duty.

"You don't get it princess, all pampered, spend some time in the Rukongai."

Byakuya's eyes flashed in rage, but he pushed the memories aside, "At least give him a chance to explain."

"If I'm right I kill him," Zaraki replied breathing hard.

"If you're right I'll help," Byakuya turned eyes of ice on the demon.

"Inuyasha says you're a warrior, the girl follows you righ'? Zaraki asked and if Byakuya's gaze was ice, his was hellfire.

Sesshomaru nodded unconcerned.

"Then if you didn't teach her to defend herself it's because you don't want her to defend herself," Zaraki snarled. Byakuya still stood between them an eye on each, very much unsure that this was an intelligent place to be. He caught Renji edging close and shooed him with a look. If things went south, Renji wasn't going to tip the scales, he'd just be cannon fodder and Byakuya couldn't allow that.

Renji hesitated at the look from his captain that clearly said 'stay back', but he was trembling with adrenaline at the sight of Kenpachi and this Sesshomaru character facing off so close to Byakuya.

Though he knew his protection wasn't needed, he desperately wanted to protect the smaller Shinigami. Don't be a fool; he obviously doesn't need or want you. Taking a deep breath, he watched the exchange between his former Taicho and the mysterious demon.

Sesshomaru leveled his gaze at the huge brutish one that was challenging him. "It is quite simple. I have not taught her to defend herself because there is no need. I protect her."

Kenpachi narrowed his uncovered eye. "A fine job you were doin' when we got here. Didn't Gin have her?"

Sesshomaru sucked in a breath to snarl at the reminder, but the deep breath reminded him that he'd been speared in the chest earlier. Looking down, he saw blood oozing out from behind his armor. Damn.

"So you protect her from everyone but you? So she'll do the things you tell her to," Kenpachi continued completely missing the demon's distraction.

Inuyasha smelled the blood though and was on his feet in a second.

"Look, my brother might an arrogant ass but he would never hurt that girl, so back the FUCK off!" Inuyasha snarled baring his teeth. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with menace at his brother sticking his hanyou nose where it didn't belong as usual.

Kagome and Yumi meanwhile had herded the non-combatants except for Renji out of the way and Rukia was erecting a barrier over them just in case things got out of control.

Sango was next to Renji watching the would-be combatants warily. Yachiru popped her head up over Kenpachi's shoulder, having taken her usual position at some point, unnoticed by the others.

Sesshomaru blinked, "You take her into battle?" he asked slowly a hint of incredulity slipping into his voice. "And you dare take issue with me for not soaking Rin in blood?"

"And she listens to me because when I tell her to stay hidden or run away on Ah-Un, she needs to do what I say," he added.

Kenpachi snapped, "Yachiru is a warrior! She can fight! Besides, I'm always there for her."

Sesshomaru would've rolled his eyes, if he ever deigned to perform such an action. The wound in his chest was starting to really hurt, and he wished to end this soon. He let his demonic aura billow around him as he bared his fangs. "Do you really wish to fight me? Even wounded, I am more than a match for you."

Inuyasha barely restrained himself from attacking the barbarian challenging his brother. For fuck's sake, Sesshomaru was wounded! He didn't need to be fighting! Besides, the real enemy was out there.

"Wounded?" Kenpachi spat "You want pity. Needs to do what you say? That's rich, so it's obey me if you want to live, now strip?"

Sesshomaru lashed out with his claws, Inuyasha tackled him and they rolled over landing in a heap. Kenpachi had raised his sword to block and Byakuya had drawn his holding it at his side. "Calm down! Look at them." He gestured to the others behind the shield, Kagome was holding Rin with a worried expression.

"Do you think they would leave her with him if they thought something was wrong?" he asked, ignoring tussling brothers.

"They might not know," Kenpachi replied but some of the heat had left his eyes.

X~X~X

Behind the shield wall, Rin shook in Kagome's arms.

"Is this my fault?" she asked.

"No Sweety. Sango and Inuyasha will sort it out," she replied calmly. Or make things worse.

"You're hot," Miroku said appreciatively. Rukia punched him in the gut and Yumi started laughing.

Miroku doubled over, wheezing, "Would you...do me...the honor...of bearing my children?"

Sango strode by, making sure Hiraikotsu caught the back of the monk's head. "Perverted monk," she muttered as she headed for where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting on the ground.

"What's his problem?" Rukia hissed.

"I know right. It's not like you're that beautiful," Yumi replied.

Rukia swung at the 5th seat, incensed. "I'm plenty beautiful!"

Sango waited for an opening, then slammed her heavy signature weapon into the ground between the brothers.

"Enough!" she snapped, glaring at the brothers. "Are you forgetting Naraku is out there, possibly with new allies powerful enough to disrupt an entire realm? On your feet!" Inuyasha growled as he climbed to his feet. Sesshomaru gave a deep hiss, but rose from the ground as well.

Sango hoisted Hiraikotsu onto her back, then turned to Kenpachi. "And you! You may be a force to be reckoned with in your own land, but remember you're in ourworld now. The priority is Naraku and your Aizen and Gin, not fighting each other."

She looked between the barbarian and the demon lord. "We may have a war on our hands. I'd say that's a bit more crucial than your pissing contest. Once the bad guys are beaten, feel free to rip each other's throats out." Kenpachi nodded suitably chastened.

Renji had edged closer to his captain. "Is it just me, or does she remind you of Unohana?"

Byakuya nodded, "The resemblance is uncanny." "Sango-san, are you by chance the healer of this group?" he asked more loudly.

Sango looked surprised, shook her head. "We heal each other and if someone is hurt badly, we go to Lady Kaede." Byakuya nodded, though he didn't know who this 'Kaede' was. At his side, Renji muttered, "Still scary as Unohana, though." He nodded again, noticing how close the redhead was.

But he said nothing to deter him.

As they walked back the demon leaned close to Kenpachi and hissed, "If anyone did what you implied, they would choke to death on their own entrails. If you ever accuse me of such things again you will share their fate, Naraku or not." To Sesshomaru's surprise, the man smiled. He wouldn't condescend to ask the question on his tongue but he didn't have to.

"Ya'll have ta be fast if ya want them ta die like that. I ain't that flashy," Kenpachi said quietly. Sesshomaru merely nodded, but he was touched by the declaration of protection for Rin from someone not trying—futilely— to convince him to abandon her.

Inuyasha, looking none the worse for wear after the tussle with his brother, spoke up when they reached the others, "We need to swing by the village for supplies before we go hunting for Naraku and the others. Kagome, will you go get more supplies from your world?"

The girl nodded, adjusting her backpack. "Sure, I'll go while you guys are in the village."

X~X~X

Gin watched as Aizen rose slowly, coughing. He'd been out for ten minutes and Gin felt relief flow over him now that he'd regained consciousness. Aizen sat back down, leaning against the wall of their cage, he was making an effort not to show it, but Gin could see he was in a lot of pain.

"Bout time ya woke up, an' ya call me lazy?" he joked. He didn't want Aizen or their 'rescuer' to see his concern. Aizen ignored him.

"Blackjack?" he offered, proffering a deck of cards with a smile. He was bored, he hated being bored, cards were a solution, screwing with someone was a better one and Aizen was the only one here. Aizen just glared at him, not rising to the bait and he bent to play solitaire muttering. He was getting nervous too surely Aizen had a plan, but he would feel much better if the chessmaster was lounging there smugly waiting to bitch slap their 'rescuer'. Instead, he was leaning back against the wall as though to conserve energy. At that point, he was probably tired from the regeneration…Gin lost himself in his thoughts and the cards.

X~X~X

Inuyasha's group had entered the village first and brought out some attire that would allow the shinigami to blend in. Inuyasha was in high spirits as he walked through the village, with Miroku muttering something under his breath, rubbing his head and Rin skipping joyfully while holding Sango's hand. Even Sesshomaru couldn't dampen his spirits as he'd elected to remain outside and hunt.

The newcomers weren't that bad, Inuyasha had found he liked the redhead a lot. He seemed loyal and strong enough to be a helpful ally, didn't have a bad sense of humor either. All in all, someone he could definitely hang out with.

X~X~X

Naraku smiled down at his captives, "So as you can see we will be of immense help to each other." Gin tried not to snort, what the demon meant was that he would allow them to live in exchange for their service.

It was a mark of exactly how bad off Aizen was that he simply nodded, "A useful alliance."

Naraku laughed, "Think of it more like a lord and peasants, I protect you and you serve me."

Aizen's eyes flashed in rage and Naraku punched him, he hit the cage bars and fell to the ground.

"None of that now," Naraku said patronizingly. Aizen levered himself up on one arm, blood dripping from his mouth. He nodded, head ducked, playing the meek librarian again.

Naraku kicked him in the ribs, "Answer me!"

"Yes, understood," Aizen said, his voice shook slightly, defeated. Gin wanted to smirk; he was a hell of an actor.

"Yes, what?" Naraku asked a silky threat in his voice.

"Yes Naraku-sama," Aizen said, his voice caught a little on the title.

Naraku smiled, "Good, now for your first task."

X~X~X

Aizen watched the young woman approach the well. She reminded him of Momo, though there was a bit of steel in her eyes that said she wasn't quite as innocent. At any rate, even if Naraku hadn't asked him to take care of her, the woman could not enter the well. If she told Soul Society where he and Gin were…Even he would be hard pressed to walk out of that one and he had no illusions about Naraku keeping his word to protect them. In all likelihood, he'd do his best to kill them as soon as he didn't need them. Which begged the question of why he needed them at all.

He burned with shame remembering their exchange, but ran through it all, again and again looking for some clue as to why the bastard had saved them. He stepped from his hiding place cloaked by Kyouka though he didn't know if that would do anything here, it certainly hadn't worked on either of the demons. He ran her through the back with Kyouka-easier that way, you don't have to see their eyes-and confirmed his kill before walking away.

Remembering that hiding reiatsu was unnecessary here he began flash stepping back to the mountain cave that was, as much as he hated to admit it, their prison. At least for now. His whole body ached as though in disagreement, reminding him of the pain, fear, the shame of giving in. Only for now, he reminded himself. It sounded like a lie.

X~X~X

Naraku retreated to his area of the castle, proud of his plans. With that little priestess gone, it would be easier to defeat the small band of rejects that Inuyasha led. He would...ahh damn! He'd forgotten to tell the brown-haired servant to retrieve the Sacred Jewel from Kagome's body.

"Kagura."

The wind sorceress appeared with a whoosh of air, looking disdainful as always. "Yes, Naraku?"

He smiled at his creation. "Go fetch the Jewel of Four Souls from the corpse of the priestess. You'll find her in the clearing around the well."

Ruby eyes widened slightly. "The priestess...is dead?"

He nodded. "Yes, thanks to one of my latest pets. Now go."

X~X~X

Inuyasha ran towards the well, a terrible feeling in his gut. The others followed, curious as to why he'd run off. Byakuya ran at his side, having caught a faint trace of Aizen's reiatsu.

Soon enough, they came to the clearing. There, on the ground, lay Kagome's body. Inuyasha stopped running, freezing at the sight. Byakuya walked past him, approaching the priestess slowly. He checked for any sign of life, then carefully examined the wound. Feeling the reiatsu, he looked up at the group. "Aizen did this."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He stepped forward, speaking in a rough voice. "I have to get the Jewel shards she carried." He knelt at her side, and reached out to gently remove the tiny, glowing jar full of shards.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

Then he lifted his hand to the beads around his neck. He'd never be told to 'Sit' again.

The others were respectfully quiet as Inuyasha rose to his feet, Byakuya standing with him.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, swirling around the clearing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both growled and looked up, having caught the scent. Sure enough, Kagura dropped down in front of them, bowing in a parody of respect. "Good afternoon, boys."

As she straightened up, her blood-red eyes narrowed at the sight of the Shinigami. "Naraku didn't tell me you had new friends, Inuyasha. Care to introduce us?"

"Fuck you, Kagura!" he snarled.

The wind sorceress smirked. "How rude."

Then she raised her fan and swept it through the air. "Dance!" Several blades made of sharpened wind flew at the group. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga just as Sesshomaru appeared at his side, Tokijin in hand. Together, the brothers stopped the blades.

Kagura frowned, sensing the Jewel shards were no longer on Kagome. Damn, Inuyasha had them.

She charged forward, sweeping her fan again. Inuyasha smiled grimly. "Windscar!"

Kagura spun away, her kimono torn. She changed direction and flew at Sesshomaru, who seemed almost lazy as he lifted his sword. "Dragon Strike."

The explosion of blue lightning drove Kagura back. Again she charged, this time high above the brothers. Before either could strike, a red blast blew up in the sorceress's face, finally forcing Kagura into retreating on her flying feather.

The brothers turned to see where the red blast had come from.

In front of the group stood the red-haired Shinigami, with a huge skeletal snake coiled around him. He then recalled it, smirking at Inuyasha. The other Shinigami were staring at Tetsusaiga. The sword was almost bigger than its wielder.

What spiritual pressure must the half-demon be hiding?


End file.
